Talent Time
by Shewhogazesatthestars
Summary: All Karasuma Tadaomi had wanted to do was give those children a real chance to succeed in killing their mark. He couldn't do that for them himself; so, enlisting another teacher, one Akira Takaoka, had been their best hope. What his decision instead became was a nightmare. Now, it's up to Karasuma to clean up this mess before one of his kids gets hurt for real.
1. 1

**Author's Note**

I recently began watching Assassination Classroom at the request of a friend who thought I would enjoy the show– and that friend was absolutely right. Not only has it quickly become one of my favorites, but the show managed to kill my writer's block. Celebrating this, I have returned with a rewritten version of my favorite episode of the series thus far; Episode 13, Talent Time. I felt like things could have been a bit more interesting had a somewhat different angle had been taken, and several scenes involving certain characters, and additions to other characters, could have been added and expanded upon greatly, while others were kept out from the episode entirely. Therefore, I have taken the creative liberties only FanFiction could have offered me, and here we are. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Summary**

All Karasuma Tadaomi had wanted to do was give those children a real chance to succeed in killing their mark. He couldn't do that for them himself; so, enlisting another teacher, one Akira Takaoka, had been their best hope. What his decision instead became was a real nightmare that not even Koro-Sensei could manage to fix. Now, it's up to Karasuma to clean up this mess before one of his kids gets hurt for real.

 **Characters**

Karasuma T., Koro-Sensei, Irina Jelović./Bitch-Sensei, Akira T.

 **Genre**

Family, Drama

 **Rating / Warning**

Rated T. Rated T for adult language, violence, and situations.

 **Talent Time**

From the window of the small, one-room teacher's lounge area, Karasuma Tadaomi watched as the newest addition to the 3-E class staff introduced himself and treated the students to expensive and delicious sweet treats. It was a perfect tactic to gain trust, and then slip in, not unlike an assassin, for the kill. Many in their line of work worked like he did. That wasn't to say, however, that Karasuma agreed with that, or with the man himself. It was a dirty trick to use– especially to use on children, who hadn't signed up for what they had gotten themselves into, who were only in the game in the first place for the money.

"That guy gives me the _creeps._ "

The cobalt-haired soldier didn't turn as another staff-member and assassin, Irina Jelović, entered the lounge and came to a stop just beside him. Her arms were crossed and she stared out, as he did now, at the teacher now making light with the students, who had no idea of what was to come. He was surprised that she hadn't attempted to sneak up behind him and use her girly wiles to get a reaction out of him, for once– perhaps she, too, sensed what he was feeling, and she forgot all about her stupid little tricks for once.

"There's something wrong with the way he's acting. I can't put my finger on it..."

So even Irina had noticed it, then. That settled it. If the infamous Bitch-Sensei had the same feeling he did, that meant that churning in his gut was right about something.

But what, he didn't know; like she had said– something just seemed off.

"You know, when those kids heard you were replacing yourself with some other guy, they were pretty upset," Irina suddenly spoke out, crossly, interrupting his thoughts once again. "It's all they wanted to focus on during the morning classes– even Koro-Sensei couldn't get them to pay attention."

"It's better for everyone if I stop pretending to know _anything_ about how to teach children," Karasuma objected, pushing down that strange feeling of his while he spoke. He pretended not to notice that she rolled her eyes, and continued, shaking his head and turning away from the window– "I know Takaoka. He's turned the worst soldiers into some of the best the military has ever seen. If anyone can teach them to kill the octopus, it's him; not me."

Irina sighed as he strode to the desk he had hijacked for himself. On it, lay his laptop and many different files he had carried up the hill to the Old Campus that 3-E class was designated to during the school day. He sat down and pulled up several files and pictures that had been sent to him by the Ministry of Defense after he had requested a replacement.

" _Look,_ Jelović. The best marks I've ever seen from any cadet came from him and his teaching style. Whatever he's doing is in the best interests of the world– and those kids. He had the credentials, the history, and the desire. He's what those kids need; not me."

Irina didn't look. She was already at the door again, ready to go off to wherever it is she went while she wasn't teaching a class. She closed the door with more force than necessary, causing Karasuma to sigh and turn back to those files on his laptop.

He didn't, however, miss what she said as she walked down the creaky, wooden hallway: "You keep telling yourself that. Whatever makes you _feel better..._ "

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**

Before Physical Education– the class that had been officially taken over for Karasuma by the Ministry– began, the students and teachers alike were given an hour for their lunch break. Normally, Karasuma ate alone, preferring the quiet to the sounds of children trying to talk over other children during their conversations, but this time, he was joined, quite surprisingly, by the octopus himself, exactly ten minutes before the scheduled time was over.

" _Heyo_!" Called Koro-Sensei, happily, having just reappeared from yet another part of the world. He carried the scent of bad air, oil, and rice; perhaps he'd gone to the mainland for noodles and rice before interrupting the cobalt-haired man's own meal of a simple sandwich. "Karasuma-Sensei, if it's no trouble, I'd like a word with you!"

Karasuma's answer was to throw an "Anti-Me" knife at the yellow, octopus-like creature, who dodged it with ease, even so very kindly returning it to him as he approached, handing the harmless-to-humans weapon in a napkin back to him with that infuriating grin, not that Karasuma had expected to actually hit or do any real damage. At least, though, the message he was trying to convey was clear from the moment he had thrown it.

" _No_ , huh?" For a thing that was eternally smiling, the inflections his voice could make– happiness, for instance, or sadness, anger, jealously, even love– almost made him sound human. He had to shake those thoughts out of his head when Koro-Sensei spoke again; "I just wanted to talk. Just ten minutes of your time. _Pppppllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?_ Hee-hee! I _promise_ not to bite you, Karasuma!"

Karasuma sighed and put the sandwich he wasn't interested in eating anyway back into its carrier. He stood up, leaving the brown bag that it had come from on the ground, and looked up with sharp, midnight-black eyes at the alien creature.

"What is it?"

Koro-Sensei tilted his head and nodded toward the classroom. Somewhere in there– most likely in the teacher's lounge– they both knew that their new colleague was getting things ready for his first-ever class with 3-E.

"This _replacement_ that you've had the military bring in to replace you, Karasuma."

His voice was so suddenly serious. It startled him.

"Miss Jelović has already expressed her concern to me, and I can't help but agree with her. There's a sudden unease in the air, and the smart, perceptive man that I know you are, I know that you feel it, too. Tell me, won't you? Do you think that bringing Takaoka to teach 3-E is in the best interests of our students?"

The air was silent as Karasuma thought of how to answer the question.

 _On one hand_ – he couldn't deny that something was off with the other man. He couldn't deny it. The moment he arrived and began to interact with 3-E, that something was wrong. That something was horribly off. He had already admitted this to himself this morning, and might as well have told Irina when she had accosted him about the subject earlier.

 _On the other hand_ – whatever Takaoka had in mind, it had to be much better than anything he could come up with. Takaoka was the teacher, the one with the credentials, the experience, the knowledge and know-how. He was the father-figure the children needed in their lives if they were to assassinate Koro-Sensei before the fast-approaching deadline.

When he gave his answer, he could have sworn, even though it was impossible, that Koro-Sensei's eternal smile faded somewhat.

" _Yes_ , I do."

The towering, yellow, octopus-like creature simply stared over him, and for the first time in so many years in this kind of business, Karasuma found he couldn't look his target in the eye, and he looked away, just as the bell rang for lunch to end. He heard the chairs in the classroom squeak and slide as their students inside began cleaning up their meals and preparing for their exercise for the day.

"Very well, then," Koro-Sensei said, "So be it, Karasuma."

Was it just his imagination, or did the yellow, alien-like octopus suddenly sound colder all of a sudden? His expression certainly didn't give anything away, but there was something there that hadn't been there before Karasuma had given his answer. But before he could comment, Koro-Sensei had turned his back on him.

"Let's see what your _replacement_ has to offer 3-E today, shall we?"

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**


	2. 2

**Talent Time**

"I introduced myself earlier, but I'm going to do it again, just so we're all squared away here."

The broad-shoulder, heavyset soldier had begun to speak after gathering the students around him. Karasuma's replacement had a huge smile on his face, and his kind expression had already endeared every student to him– another tactic to get the students to trust him.

And it was working.

"My name is Akira Takaoka. I'm a highly decorated soldier with the Ministry of Defense– although I have many talents, I specialize in training young soldiers, turning them from boys to men, and girls into women. I'm taking over the Physical Education class for 3-E from now on. I was asked here by your previous teacher, Karasuma– "

"Yeah, about that, teach," It was Karma Akabane who had spoken up. Nobody was surprised, except for Takaoka, who was too startled by the interruption to regain attention. Taking his chance, Karma put his hands in his pockets (not dressed out, because of course he wasn't) and looked up at the new teacher, a smirk forming on his expression. "What's the _deal_ with that, huh? I thought he was doing a bang-up job. I wanna know what's happening. It can't be as simple as you're putting it."

As he watched this, Karasuma remained still and calm. He was leaning against a tree, watching the scene play out, while Koro-Sensei did... Koro-Sensei things in the sandbox just beside him, pretending not to pay attention. Irina Jelović was also watching closely, hidden from all but Karasuma himself and (he had to assume) Koro-Sensei, in the very tree he himself was leaning against.

'That's true, Karasuma," Koro-Sensei sighed, shaking his ball-like, perfectly-spherical, yellow head, slowly building a sandcastle that promised to be very tall by the time he finished it, "You never gave those children a reason why you're abandoning them. It was a bad move."

"I'm not _abandoning_ them, dammit," Karasuma growled, running a hand through his cobalt hair in frustration, "You've got to be kidding me. They don't actually think that, do they?"

"It's not like you _care,_ " Irina appeared for a moment before him, upside-down. "I mean, you did say that you're not cut out to be their father-figure this morning, didn't you? I'm sure that's the excuse a lot of dads these days give, after abandoning their kids, Karasuma."

Snapping, Karasuma reached forward and angrily took her by the hair and shoved her back into the tree with a fling of his arm, causing her to give a loud cry of outrage– _"You broke one of my nails, damn you!"_ – which he plainly ignored, turning back to the scene playing out before them. He didn't get to just start watching again, though, because Koro-Sensei had turned to him, and the cobalt-haired man could feel his irritation with him growing.

"Now, now," Said the yellow, alien-like octopus, almost darkly, which brought another wave of uncertainty into Karasuma's gut, "You don't get to throw a tantrum over this situation, Karasuma. _You're_ the one who brought this on all of us. Don't take it out on Miss Jelović."

"I– ..."

But it was no use and he knew it. Karasuma was too taken aback to answer. Instead, he turned away from his mark once again and refocused on the situation at hand. That feeling in his gut was getting worse by the moment.

"Now, listen here," During their little argument, Takaoka had finally regained control of his class and was speaking again. "You see, class, Karasuma wrote and explained to the Ministry of Defense that he does not feel like he can handle the responsibility for taking care of you children, so he enlisted my help. Together, I know we can– "

"Teach, that's some kind of _bullshit_ coming out of that mouth of yours." Karma again. His arms had crossed, and this time, he didn't look like he was about to back down again. "Come on. Stop that lying, will you? It's getting on my nerves."

While he spoke, Takaoka strolled up to Karma. He was two heads taller than the younger boy, but this didn't intimidate the red-haired would-be assassin, who kept his hands in his pockets and that smirk on his expression. His chin was lifted slightly upwards, a sure sign that the cocky Karma they all knew was feeling, well, confident, to say the very least.

"That Karma boy..." Koro-Sensei sighed, not looking up as he continued to build his castle in the sand, "He certainly doesn't hold back for anyone, does he. But it seems like that Mr. Takaoka won't be taken by surprise again... Karma may be in for a shock."

Koro-Sensei was right. Karasuma watched as the older man just chuckled and looked the boy up and down, before startling everyone, including Karma himself, with his next words.

"Why don't you go sit out for the rest of the class. You don't look like you're ready to participate in my extra special activities, not with that potty mouth and that outfit. I expect you'll be dressed out tomorrow, or you'll have to be punished, and nobody wants that!"

Karma's head tilted and his sharp eyes narrowed, as if trying to figure the other out. But then, whether deciding it wasn't worth the argument or deciding Takaoka wasn't worth the time, he shrugged and laughed, walking off and sitting down on the steps leading into the building where the 3-E classes were held.

"Now that that's been taken care of, let's get started, shall we?"

Now that Karma had left the circle of students, Takaoka relaxed, letting his smile set back into place onto his expression. When he spoke again, his tone was much lighter than it had been just a few moments ago.

"Let's talk about the curriculum, now that I'm taking over for Karasuma," Said Takaoka, with a confident grin building on his face, "We're going right back to the basics. Running, teamwork-building exercises, tests of strength and flexibility– and of course, assassination! I have a star record for turning the worst cadets in the military to the best! If you listen to me and do what I tell you, you'll find that even the hardest of your targets will be easy to kill."

"That's a bit of a stretch to promise," Irina pointed out, popping out of the tree in front of Karasuma again. She looked sorely unimpressed with what she was watching. "I'm not even in that class and I prefer you over him. At least _you're_ honest about their chances of killing the octopus, Karasuma. He's pretending like their target is a human pushover."

Karasuma decided not to say anything. He glared at her with midnight-black, angry eyes until she was forced to realize he wasn't about to rise to her bait, and disappeared again.

While this was happening, the class had disbanded and given their new teacher some space, looking at each other and talking quietly as he looked over them, laughing and patting them all on the back, smiling all the while.

"Don't worry! This is easy, a piece of cake! But I'll need a volunteer to demonstrate what we'll be learning today..." Takaoka scanned the crowd, and spotted his fellow teachers watching. Then he snapped his fingers, as though he had just had the greatest idea ever– " _Oh!_ I've got it! Hey, _Karasuma!_ How about you? Come over here and help your friend out on his first day of teaching, won't you?"

Karasuma looked up at Takaoka, startled– " _Me_?"

"Yeah, you, Karasuma! How about it?" Takaoka laughed, giving him the thumbs-up and a confident smile that seemed to reach ear-to-ear, "A little one-on-one while I show these kids a thing or three about hand-to-hand?"

Karasuma sighed to himself and pushed himself off the tree, almost bumping into Irina in the process– _"Hey! Watch it!"_ – and walked until he and his fellow soldier were only a few feet apart. The students had moved even further away from their teacher and their ex-teacher, to give them as much room as they would need.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

Irina had jumped down from the tree as Karasuma had walked so stoically off. Her gaze wasn't on him, though. She refused to give that man the satisfaction of watching him walk away. No, her gaze was locked on Koro-Sensei, who was still playing in the sand as though he were at a beach instead of at a school.

"Do I think what is a good idea, Miss Jelović?" Koro-Sensei asked, "Be more specific."

A huff of frustration escaped her lips; " _This!_ I don't like this at all. Takaoka is way out of his league. And we both know that Karasuma, as stupid as he's being right now, knows that, too– but he's still going along with what that creep wants him to do anyway."

"Of course he is."

Koro-Sensei said this with a sigh, leaving his castle alone and turning back to what was happening on the field. Of course, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking or feeling, considering his expression only changed when he couldn't control it.

"He wouldn't turn Takaoka down now, not when he's decided that he would be the one to replace him in teaching the students. He can't undermine him now, not with the students watching his every move. It would send mixed messages and disrupt the balance of powers in the class even more further so than he already has. It's a fine position for Takaoka to be in, and I'm getting the sinking feeling that tells me that he has Karasuma right where he wants him to be."

"He's such an idiot," Irina huffed, throwing her hair back behind her shoulders, "Karasuma knows the students admire him, doesn't he? He has to know that they respect him. Why would he just stop teaching them all of a sudden? What's going through his stubborn head, is what I'd like to know."

Koro-Sensei said nothing. He simply watched the scene building up in front of his beady, white eyes as closely as he could.

"Alright, so I'm going to be demonstrating how to defend, alright?" Takaoka had already gotten into a standard defensive position before his opponent, laughing as he explained the point of the exercise. "You go ahead and attack me, Karasuma– and don't you worry about me, kids! I can take a hit!"

 _Is he out of his mind?_

 _But Karasuma's strong as hell..._

 _Takaoka's gonna be killed!_

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**


	3. 3

**Talent Time**

Karasuma assumed his primary offensive stance amid whispers from the crowd of students watching his every single move. They had already written Takaoka off as a goner, he rsoon ealized, as he listened to them. They had such trust in him, in his abilities. But newcomer Takaoka hadn't earned that trust or respect from them, and he couldn't help that little seed of pride that twitched somewhere deep inside of him.

It was touching. Really. And that was coming from a man like _him._

"Alright, Karasuma," Called Takaoka, from his position on the other side of the boundaries, "First one to hit the ground loses, just like in basic training. We won't be doing anything to too badly hurt the other, and no under-the-belt tactics. That sounds like a fair fight for a couple of veterans like us, huh?"

The cobalt-haired soldier simply nodded and steeled himself. It was always like this, when he began to focus– not too much could ever pull him away from his target. It was what made him such a valuable and formidable assassin, and such an indomitable man; his ability to focus. Once he began, he saw only his goal and nothing else.

And depending on the situation, that focus was either a very good thing, or a very bad thing. That was something Karasuma had learned from very personal experience.

"When you're ready, Karasuma."

The mark was all the cobalt-haired soldier needed to spring forward. His build was smaller than most fighters, which led many to think that he wasn't as strong as the higher-ups in the Ministry made him out to be. They couldn't be more wrong, and anyone who had seen him fight, hand-to-hand or armed knew otherwise; he might be small in comparison to most of his opponents, but Karasuma packed one hell of a punch behind him.

" _Oooohmmphh!_ " Just a few moments after he had called to begin, Takaoka hit the ground, hard. Karasuma stood tall over him, not even winded. " _T-tch– !_ "

 _Did you see that?!_

 _Karasuma put him down instantly!_

 _Wow! That was so cool!_

From behind him, sitting on the steps, he heard Karma laughing. Instead of focusing on that and what the other students were saying, however, he outstretched an arm and helped Takaoka back to his feet.

"Whoa, that was a great hit, Karasuma!" Takaoka exclaimed. He wasn't bleeding, but there was a good-sized, scarlet mark on the left side of his face, where Karasuma had struck him down. Despite having been laid out and having lost, he was already raring to go again. He realized that Karasuma wasn't about to answer him, so he quickly continued; "Let's– _ah,_ that's going to hurt in the morning– let's go again."

From across the field and under the tree, Irina and Koro-Sensei watched as Karasuma gave a long sigh, deliberated quietly for a moment, before turning on his heel and go back to his starting position and stance. His expression hadn't changed.

"He has to know that Takaoka's doing this on purpose," Irina said, watching the cobalt-haired soldier and his opponent ready themselves again. "He has nothing on him. Sure, he's bigger, but in this case, bigger isn't always better."

Koro-Sensei sighed as Takaoka hit the dirt with another yelp. It didn't even look as though Karasuma was even trying at this point, even though both he and the golden-blond woman knew otherwise. He wasn't one to half-ass something, even something that he knew was useless to him.

"I think," Said Koro-Sensei, quietly, "That Takaoka has an ace hidden up his shirt."

Irina turned toward Koro-Sensei, mouth opened halfway in order to ask the obvious question, but she saw that he had simply put a single tentacle to his always-smiling lips, hinting that he wasn't about to give anything away just yet. Scowling, she turned back to the almost pathetic scene in front of her.

"Whatever it is, the creep had better use it," Irina responded, scornfully, crossed her arms and shaking her head. "He's just no match for Karasuma, and he's making a fool of himself trying. It's almost embarrassing to watch."

"You are right, Miss Jelović," Koro-Sensei's gaze never left the two men standing before each other. She missed the dark notes tinging his voice. "This _is_ embarrassing."

Back in the center of the field, Karasuma had once again returned to his starting position for Takaoka's requested third round. His focus hadn't broken despite the children around himself and his opponent, laughing and talking among themselves.

 _Wow, this new teacher just doesn't learn!_

 _I don't get it! Karasuma is too good for this guy._

 _I hope he pummels him into the dirt and takes us back!_

 _This is great! Karasuma-Sensei, kick his ass!_

"Alright, children, settle down," Takaoka called, with a laugh, smiling despite the fact that now both of his cheeks were scarlet red from Karasuma's previous blows, "This is the last round. Let me show you all a new trick!"

He tucked his head and covered his face with his hands, an obvious attempt to protect his head from yet another strike. Karasuma acknowledged his brave attempt with the smallest of nods, but it had left his entire torso unguarded. There was no way that would do anything but save his opponent another shot to the head. Karasuma didn't change his stance as Takaoka readied himself and called the start of the final round.

"Come at me with all you've got, Karasuma!"

 _Come on already!_

 _Just put him down, Karasuma-Sensei!_

 _Karasuma is so cool!_

Karasuma obliged to Takaoka's challenge, taking off in a cloud of dust and sprinting toward his target. His target this time wasn't his face, but his torso, namely his stomach. This strike that he was gearing up for should be enough to put the man down and disable him for the rest of the afternoon, thus putting an end this one-sided punching-bag session. It wasn't that he didn't respect Takaoka as an opponent, a fellow soldier, or even a friend– there were just so many other useful things that they both could be doing with their time right now.

 _He isn't even breaking a sweat!_

 _Come on, Karasuma-Sensei!_

Karasuma ducked in low, and struck his target with all of his strength. The blow should have been more than enough to take Takaoka out. The larger man should have been thrown off balance and thrown into the dirt, unable to stand up without sharp pains from bruised ribs. This blow should have been enough to end their sparring session.

It should have been, but instead, time slowed down.

His fist, trained, tight and blinding fast, barreled like a bullet into his desired target on Takaoka's body. However, instead of knocking his opponent back, his fist hit what seemed to be something solid, instead of something soft– the recoil of force from the blow caused something in his wrist to snap. He didn't have time to recover, for at that moment, his opponent took advantage of the moment, and up his knee came up, _frighteningly_ fast, catching Karasuma just under jaw. His head snapped back up with so much force that he saw stars, and he thought he tasted blood.

And then, for a moment, for a split second, time slowed to a creeping halt, and he saw Takaoka's expression. It was nothing like the light, happy-go-lucky face that had challenged him to this friendly little match in front of the students. No, the expression he wore now was dark, angry, vengeful and lusting for blood.

It was the smile of some kind of devil that had possessed his colleague and his long-time friend. Karasuma's midnight-black eyes widened as Takaoka's lips formed words.

 _"I win."_

Before Karasuma could react, Takaoka raised his hands, clasped them into a tight, powerful ball, and struck downward with all of his strength, hitting him over the head and sending him face-first into the dirt at Takaoka's feet, and with one final burst of stars in his vision, a massive pain in the back of his head, another taste of his own blood–

And Karasuma's vision finally cut out, thrusting him into darkness.

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**


	4. 4

**Talent Time**

Class was ending for the morning. Koro-Sensei had just finished a lesson and students were shuffling around papers, pencils, books, folders, and knives. The yellow, octopus-like teacher was about to leave when he heard footsteps quickly accost him. Immediately on the defense, he turned, only to see two students there before him, looking up at him with clear concern in their eyes. They had no weapons in their hands, and from the looks on their faces, the teacher knew he could relax. They weren't going to try another attempt on his life today.

"May I help you," Koro-Sensei asked, curiously, "Nagisa, Karma?"

Both young boys looked at each other, unsure, before Nagisa broke his friend's gaze and looked up at Koro-Sensei again, speaking loudly so that the entire class could hear him, causing every single student to cease moving and look up at Koro-Sensei.

"Is Karasuma-Sensei okay?"

Koro-Sensei just had to let out a long sigh. He should have known.

 _"Karasuma!_ "

As soon as Takaoka brought his knee up and struck Karasuma, Irina had taken off running towards where the two men stood. For such a cool-under-pressure woman, a class-A assassin, she seemed suddenly so frantic. Before Koro-Sensei could even think of giving chase and catching up with her before the human eye could blink, Takaoka had brought his fists down on Karasuma's head and the man hit the ground with a sickening crack.

The students were in an uproar. Some of them were screaming, and when he appeared before them, every single one of his long tentacles raised to keep them from doing something utterly foolish in retaliation. Takaoka been forced away and Irina had knelt beside the fallen instructor, heaving Karasuma to a laying position and pressing hard downward, attempting to stem the blood that was quickly running down his face like a little creek.

 _"Karasuma– !"_

The man didn't respond to her frantic ministrations, clearly unconscious, but that only seemed to encourage Irina's almost desperate ministrations on his person and injuries.

"Students, please!" Koro-Sensei called calmly, but loudly, over the chaos– "Everyone, back inside, go on, go on! You are only impeding the situation further! Let us adults handle what's happened here! I assure you, please! There's no danger, go on! And– _and you!_ "

Koro-Sensei turned, slowly, to face the teacher responsible for Karasuma's injuries, Takaoka, and it was at that moment than a very familiar, green weapon shaped like a hunting knife whizzed past his spherical, yellow and always-smiling face.

And then all hell broke loose.

"Koro-Sensei?" The instructor looked up, startled out of the awful memory by his students, who had called the name that they had given him. Nagisa looked hopeful for his answer, and this reminded him of why the class was staring at him–

"Is Karasuma-Sensei going to be okay?"

"Yes, Nagisa; or rather, _class,_ " Koro-Sensei responded, with a bow of his head, "Karasuma-Sensei is going to be fine, I promise you. He is resting as we speak. He is not coherent enough for visitors, though; head injuries tend to discombobulate even the best of us, I'll have you know. I will let all of you know when he fully comes back to consciousness."

 _"And then he'll kick that jerk Takaoka's ass!"_

Koro-Sensei sighed again. He knew that was going to happen as soon as the dust settled; that his students were going to hate Takaoka, instead of respect him, as Karasuma no doubt had wished would could come out of his spar with the man in question. But after what happened yesterday, even Koro-Sensei wouldn't defend him. Karasuma would have to find his own way out after this– and he would. He knew the stoic, cobalt-haired could rise above what had happened. Now, it was only a matter of changing his perspective.

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**

When Karasuma opened his eyes, he realized two things at the same time.

 _One,_ he knew that he had to have been unconscious for at least several hours. His skull throbbed, his body was barely responding to his commands, and his right wrist burned and ached badly despite obvious attempts to bandage and soothe. He hadn't been quite this injured in some time, even though this was nothing compared to times past. Funny how it was a so-called friend who had driven him to this state in the first place.

And _two_ , he wasn't alone in the room. A few moments after he had awoken, he detected a movement in corner of his eyes. His body acted without his brain giving it in the instruction, he sat up quickly. His bruised body didn't like that decison too much and for a moment, he was frozen in place by hurt.

"Oh. You're awake. I _thought_ I heard something."

He didn't know who else he was expecting, but instead, it was Irina.

The golden-haired assassin wasn't dressed up like a nurse, but it was plainly obvious that she had attempted to be his anyway. He wondered idly exactly how long she had stayed here, taking care and watching over him while he was unconscious, but that thought was rushed aside when she put something down on the counter and turned toward him.

"Lay back down," She commanded him. "You're lucky your head wasn't split right down the middle when you hit the ground, you _idiot_. I can't _believe_ you let him do this to you– do you have any idea of how worried we've all been for– _I said, lay back down!_ "

He wasn't listening. Sitting up all the way and throwing his feet over the bed, Karasuma recognized where he was, as his brain was slowly catching up to the rest of him. He was in the Old Campus infirmary, which was just a few cots, a few medicine cabnets no doubt filled with cheap, weak, non-brand, over-the-counter perscriptions, and a heavy coating of dust from disuse. He wondered what would happen in the event of a real medical emergency; would the school expect them to carry the wounded or sick down to them, or were they just all doomed to die? Karasuma knew the administration, and the head of that admistration, of the school didn't actually give a damn either way. And what the _hell_ kind of people...

Two hands interrupted his thoughts. They were suddenly on his chest, stopping him from moving any further. He looked up, and there she was again. Irina looked furious with him, but deep in her eyes, he saw something else– and it made him pause. Irina took full advantage of his hesitation and spoke up immediately.

"Look," She said, crossly, "You're injured. You shouldn't be up walking around yet. Tomorrow– _maybe_ – if you can walk two feet without getting dizzy and falling over your own two feet. Like I said, your head was hit pretty badly. It was thanks to Koro-Sensei, who treated that wound himself, that you didn't bleed out. And your wrist..."

Both unconsciously looked down, to his left arm. Although she had bandaged it as best as she could, he could see that it was swollen and badly bruised. It wasn't broken or fractured– he had suffered both before, the pain he was in now was no where near comparable to times past– but it still looked rather gruesome. Still badly injured.

"It looks like you hit something solid," Irina continued, much more softly than before. He blinks again and looks back up at her, but her eyes are glued to the bandages. "Your knuckles are bruised, your wrist was hurt on contact. Definitely something solid. But..."

"It _felt_ like I hit something solid," He admitted. "You're right. I can't explain it, but just before he knocked me out– I felt like I hit a brick wall instead of a body."

She lets him go a few moments later. Both of them are quiet, and before they could really strike up the conversation again, a knock comes at the door and it opens, revealing Koro-Sensei and his ever-smiling, yellow sphere of a head. He came in, closed the door behind him, making sure there was no crack, and locked it. Only then did he speak, facing Karasuma.

"I wondered if you would wake today. You had us all very worried." The yellow, alien-like octopus said, before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," The cobalt-haired soldier said, pulling his good hand through his hair. He still couldn't look at Koro-Sensei, and just like the day before, he wasn't sure why that was. "But I haven't fully recovered just yet."

"I should very well hope not," Was the response he was given by Koro-Sensei. "No human would be able to, not that fast. Rest easy, however, knowing that Takaoka was disiplined for such an exessive and brutal use of force. I requested that he take the rest of the week away to clear his head. He is a teacher of young minds, after all. What he did was unforgivable."

By the sound of the other's voice, Karasuma knew it was pointless to argue the point. All that would cause was even further conflict between himself and the octopus, and that wasn't something that he could risk, not when he felt that tensions were far too high already. Accepting his silence as his answer, Koro-Sensei turned to leave, before pausing and looking over his shoulder.

"Before I go, Karasuma... I should ask you for a favor. It would only take a few short minutes of your time, if you care to resolve this situation for me."

The cobalt-haired soldier looked up warily. The yellow, always-smiling, tentacled instructor had a knack of asking _simple_ questions that turned out to be _not_ so simple after all.

"What is it?"

"You see, I promised the children that I would tell them when it is you awoke; however, it is now ten minutes into lunchtime and I simply must visit Hong Kong, China, to have a taste of their mango pudding! I hear that it's simply cool and creamy to the taste and..." Seeing Karasuma's unamused expression, Koro-Sensei deflated somewhat. "And I'd like for you to tell them yourself, in my stead. Miss Jelović can help you. Now would be a good time, considering that there's no physical education class until Takaoka's scheduled return date next week and it's an extra long lunch period until then."

Karasuma nodded his agreement– whatever silly excuse he made to leave it in his hands, he knew that it was a fair request. In response, Koro-Sensei tipped his hat, waved goodbye, undid the lock, and opened the sliding door. Soon enough, he had disappeared down the creaky, wooden hallway.

When he was sure the octopus had gone away, Karasuma sat down with a huff. Irina turned, concern written on her expression, but before she could say anything, he spoke, quietly.

"Help me out, would you?"

"You're actually going to do what he asked?" Irina questioned, thin eyebrows knitting in surprise, as she stepped forward and offered him her arm. He took it, and soon, he was standing again. She could feel the strain in his body, and she sighed. "It'd be easy for everyone if you just rested for a little while longer, you know. Nobody would blame you."

Karasuma sighed. "You're right. Nobody would. But there's a classroom full of kids that would never forgive me if I didn't."

"I thought you didn't care about that."

The cobalt-haired soldier didn't answer her, leaving her with strange feeling beginning to blossom in her gut. Soon enough, though, they were on their way, closing the door behind them as they slowly made their way back to class 3-E.

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**


	5. 5

**Talent Time**

After Takaoka had knocked Karasuma to the ground, Koro-Sensei moved in a flash in front of his students, all tentacles raised as he attempted to prevent something else going wrong that day going wrong; like, say, his students attacking the newest addition to the 3-E staff for what had just happened. Attempting to soothe their feelings, he had turned to demand that Takaoka flee the scene, but instead–

He was greeted with a familiar, green, "Anti-Me" knife, which missed him by only a hair's width and disappeared and buried itself somewhere in the grass several yards away after missing its intended target.

Before even Koro-Sensei could react, his students did.

 _What the hell was that for, you bastard!  
You really think we'd let you get away with that?  
That dirty rat Takaoka– ..._

In the end, it wasn't Koro-Sensei who restored order and calmed things down. Instead, it was Irina Jelović who did just that, her sharp, furious voice cutting above the ruckus of outrage and the cries of anger.

 _"Enough!"_

It was a sight of her that no one, not the students or Koro-Sensei himself had ever seen. He was on her knees, the unconscious Karasuma right there in her arms. She hadn't bothered to even look up at them; her eyes were glued to the bleeding injury just above his right brow. Although it had only been minutes since he had hit the dirt, his face was already losing its color. Instead of its usual healthy tan, his skin was now a sickly pale...

It was Koro-Sensei who dispersed the crowd with a sharp wave of tentacles, daring any to step forward as his tentacles spun around. He wasn't _actually_ going to hurt anyone; the contract stated that he couldn't. But he could _threaten_ to hurt them all he wanted.

And if they bothered to read between the lines, he wasn't threatening _them_ at all.

"Miss Jelović, please let me close. I can help stop the bleeding."

Irina immediately moved from her protective, hunched-over position– likely assumed when she realized there was a very real chance of a stampede of children after Takaoka's blood– and allowed the yellow, always-smiling octopus-like instructor nearer. The blood was soon staunched with his help and the help of the emergency medical supplies that Koro-Sensei always kept on his person.

"That should do it..." Koro-Sensei said, quietly, "That was a hard hit he took, both from the strikes to his jaw, his head... And the ground. Unfortunately, we haven't a real doctor on site here. Someone with medical know-how should take care of him from here– "

Irina interrupted him with an edge to her voice.

"I'll handle him. I'll take care of Karasuma."

Without questioning her, Koro-Sensei picked up the fallen instructor and carefully... _Slithered_... Along into the 3-E building, Irina close by his side. The students had already been forced back to the classroom (she could hear their indigiant and angry shouts and arguments from there) and Takaoka had disappeared after Koro-Sensei had taken his eyes off of him to help her with Karasuma's injruies.

Koro-Sensei, watched like a hawk by Irina, _very_ gently slid Karasuma onto the bed, now that they had reached the infirmary. As soon as he was finished, he drew back and watched as Irina immediately took his spot right there beside him. He tilts his head to the side as she prepares several antiseptic napkins on a tray, as well as a glass of water.

"Miss Jelović..." He said, impressed, "I had no idea that you were trained medically."

"I'm not."

In time for her response, Karasuma's body went rigid as she touched his injury with the antiseptic napkin. He made no noise, however, and went limp just the second after. She flinched, however, and stepped backward. After waiting a few moments, she shook her head and continued what she had been doing.

"But I'm going to try. I'm going to help him all I can... " A pause, as she mopped up any excess scarlet on Karasuma's skin. Then, a little later– "Koro-Sensei..."

The yellow, forever-smiling octopus-like instructor looked up.

"I'll understand if you can't... But I need a favor."

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**

"Ten minutes to get from one end of the hallway to the other. Barely fifteen yards; ten whole minutes. _Damn._ That's so _slow_..."

"Quit your whining, you big baby. You're the injured one here. You should be thanking me– you're at least twice as heavy as I am. You're lucky I can support your weight."

"I didn't ask for your help, I– ...Oh. Wait. Yes, I did."

"You're an idiot."

"An _injured_ idiot, so don't... H-hey– don't lean like that. I feel like I'm about to fall over. I can't hit my head again, _nurse's orders._ "

"...I think I liked you better when you were unconscious."

"That was the narcotic you gave me speaking."

"It was a single, low-dosage for _your_ weight, off-brand painkiller, you– "

"Wait, Irina."

Irina blinked and their bickering ceased suddenly– he never called her by her first name. He was always professional, buisness-like. Distant. She looked to her side to see him looking straight at her with heavy, midnight-black eyes and, sighing, she paused for the millionth time in the short span of ten minutes. She had helped Karasuma walk down the hallway, who was leaning heavily against her and barely able to stand on his own.

"Karasuma– hey! What are you– ..."

Karasuma suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and stood, relieving her of his his weight. He was a little unbalanced, but didn't fall. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself. He shook his head when the tell-tale stars appeared. He hadn't entirely grasped how badly hurt he was until just then. He looked up at Irina, and she thought she saw a bit of – of _something_ in his eyes, before away it went, hidden behind his usual calm mask of professional distance.

"Thank you for helping me," He said, quietly, "But _I'll_ take it from here."

They were outside classroom 3-E. Of course the cobalt-haired soldier wouldn't want to enter that particular room leaning so heavily on her for support; it would send the message that he was thoroughly beaten by what had happened the day before. And he wasn't. He may have been injured, but Irina knew he wasn't beaten.

Not by a long shot.

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**

The moment Karasuma slid open that door leading into classroom 3-E, the students go silent; somewhere inside of her, Irina feels a stab of awe.

Although that would never happen if she had attempted to gather everyone's attention all at once, Karasuma commanded it instantanously, and he made it look so easy, too. A wave of his hand and a few words, hell, even just his simple enterance into the classroom caught their attention and kept it, too. It made her seriously wonder, really.

 _Did Karasuma really not realize just how much respect he had earned from this group of young middle-schoolers? Or did he simply choose not to see it?_

The sad part was that Irina already knew the answer to her questions.

"Alright, everyone. Listen up here for a few minutes. I have a few things that I need to say– and after that, you can start your morning classes."

His voice left no room for argument, not that the students would have put up a fight. They settled in quietly and waited for him to speak.

"Everyone here witnessed what happened yesterday," He began, without preamble. "I'm here to tell you that just because Takaoka carried himself the way he did, struck me out like he did– that doesn't give any of you the excuse not to mind him. He's here whether you like it or not."

Irina winced as the students began to clamor amongst themselves. She noted two students in particular who seemed to be clearly uncertain about the announcement. Karasuma leaned against the teacher's desk, making it look natural, but Irina knew him okay enough to know that he was clearly in pain.

 _What's the big idea?  
This is bullshit!  
I'm not going to listen to that bastard!  
Oh, hell no!  
What's Karasuma thinking?_

"Settle down. This isn't advice– this is what you will be doing. You may be assassins-in-training; but you are also students first. Take care to remember that."

 _What's Karasuma thinking?_

That was specifically what Irina was wondering as he watched the soldier straighten himself and turn toward the door to leave. He was finished, then. All that fuss he had made about wanting, needing to speak to the students– and that had been all he had wanted to say.

That absolutely nothing was going to change despite everything that had happened. That had happened to him.

When the door closed, Irina felt like she could scream. Behind her, the students began to talk away, about what Karasuma had told them and other things, too.

And it took her twenty minutes to bring the class to order.

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**


	6. 6

**Talent Time**

Karasuma felt that very strange, tingling sense of de'ja vu as he stood, veiled by the curtain and the fact that, unless someone stood directly in front of the window, they couldn't see him, and watched as his old comrade and brother-in-arms begin his first real P.E. lesson with the students of Class 3-E. He leaned against the sill, memories of that morning coming, forming unbidden, in his thoughts...

"Karasuma! Hey!"

The colbalt-eyed soldier turned, having just came into sight of the wooden, poor, though well-kept schoolbuilding belonging to Class 3-E, to see Akira Takaoka running up behind him. Today was the day he returned to the classroom, following what had happened his first day. It had been a week, and Karasuma himself was almost fully recovered from that disaster...

"It's good to see you on your feet again!" The larger man laughed. Karasuma noted the large gym bags, red and blue, he carried. Supplies for his first class, he determined, as Takaoka continued speaking– "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough," Karasuma replied in a neutral sort of tone, "I'll have you know, the students aren't pleased. I've had at least half of them go as far as to sign a petition to have you removed. You've got your work cut out for you."

Takaoka simply laughed him off.

"They'll find I'm not easy to scare off, Karasuma! I think, given time to adjust to the curriculum, the kids will learn to see me as their true-blue dad! We'll have a great time!"

Karasuma said nothing in return, and they continued their walk. It was silent for only a moment, after which Takaoka broke it and spoke again, and this time, it was a request.

"Hey, Karasuma. Can you stay inside while I'm teaching?" Surprised, Karasuma looked up, and Takaoka was quick to drop his bags and raise his hands, hurrying to explain himself; "Look, it's just that those kids seem to have this odd attachment to you. I'm the one teaching now, not you– stay inside, get some work done; I know you're one hell of a busy man, what with your position and all. So can you do that? Stay away?"

In the end, Karasuma had agreed, and that was why he found himself at the window, simply observing as Takaoka handed out the new timetables. By the startled and shocked looks on the students' faces, he knew whatever Takaoka had in mind upset them.

Before he could really make out what was happening, he heard a voice behind him–

"If I may have a word with you, Mr. Karasuma."

"I thought you would be halfway around the world by now," Karasuma didn't turn around to see Koro-Sensei in the doorway, and then approach him. "What do you want?"  
"A conversation, is all."

The colbalt-haired soldier sighs quietly turns away from the window, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall now behind him. What he found was that the yellow, octopus-like creature was almost uncomfortably close to him. He freezes in place, unsure of what to do.

"Miss Jelović is away at the moment," Koro-Sensei said, conversationally, calm despite any, unforseen intentions, "So it is time to keep my promise to her."

"I'd appreciate it if you would _move back._ "

Karasuma never spoke so threateningly like that to anyone, whoever they were or whatever they had done. Then again, whoever and whatever had done so in the past wasn't an omnipotent creature that, if he has his way, would destroy the world in an instant. His arm slowly extended to the sheath he kept, the second knife he had taken to carrying with him– the green, plastic 'anti-Me' knife.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're– !"

Before he could finish his sentence, Koro-Sensei suddenly slid even closer to him, and that was the last straw. Karasuma's knife quickly slid out from his sheath and attempted to stab the alien-like creature. Koro-Sensei was faster– he was _always_ faster– and a slimy tentacle wrapped itself around his wrist and held it back. Karasuma threw out a leg but soon found himself rendered immobolized.

"You can't slip from my grasp," Koro-Sensei merely watched as Karasuma struggled, not unike a fly caught in a spider's web, "Not now. I'll let you go in due time, but for now, I'll hold onto you. You _will_ listen to me, whether you want to or not, Mr. Karasuma."

Karasuma set his colbalt eyes on the other being, teeth set furiously, but ears ready.

Koro-Sensei began to talk a few moments later.

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**

She was late. She was supposed to be back to the 3-E building twenty minutes ago now, in order to prepare for her late-afternoon class, the last period of the day. Things, however, seemed to always go wrong; there was a ruckus at the joint she had tried to get lunch at, her vehicle was broken into by a strange animal, and she had gotten lost in the mountains as she had tried to climb up the actual building.

When she had heard yelling in the distance, she was happy to realize she was closer than she realized. However, when she got up there, she immediately began to regret hurrying back the way she did.

Takaoka was back from Koro-Sensei's forced hiatus today, it seemed, and with no one in sight to see, he was truly making a horrific spectacle to behold.

She wasn't quite clear on the student he had in his grip, but the boy was yelling out in pain as his arm was twisted behind his back. Takaoka laughed a heiniously good-natured laugh as he pushed him to the ground. Other students jumped in to protect him.

"Look, kiddies– the word _no_ isn't something your daddy likes to hear, okay? There won't be any quitting in this class, nosirree, or as you can see, daddy has some punishment in mind!"

Irina felt something in her stomach turn queasy. Maybe it was a good thing that she hadn't managed to eat; had she, she might have been sick. Another student rose a hand and spoke out, and when Takaoka turned, and she saw that spark of madness in his eyes again, she broke out into a run.

Her appearance seemed to break the spell-

 _Look, it's Miss Bitch!  
I never thought I'd be so glad to see her!  
Didn't her break end thirty minutes ago?  
Oh, whatever! She's here!  
That's more we can say about Koro-Sensei-  
Or Mr. Karasuma– _

\- and she stopped in front of the group, bending over to catch her breath for a moment before standing back up, wiping her forehead with the palm of her hand before speaking.

"What the _hell i_ s going around here?"

"It's Takaoka, he– "

One of the students immediately jumped in to explain the situation to her, but then Takaoka stepped in, pushing the student away (causing her to fall) and spoke over her, putting his hands on his hips.

" –We were having a discussion, and things turned a bit nasty," He said, cheerfully. Behind him, the student he had hurt was helped to his feet by the others. Ignoring them, he continued: "We're in the middle of class, and the battlefield is no place for a woman! So, if you'd just head back in and– maybe curl your hair or something– "

" _Excuse me?"_

Her tone of voice had immediately changed, causing Takaoka to pause and the students to quiet. Rarely did her voice sound so serious and angry; usually, it was more oblivious or, when she was in her element, flirtacious. But now it held none of that and every bit of the true ace assassin that she was. It was different. Really different. Scarily different.

Takaoka didn't backpedal, however. He didn't know her well enough that continuing to– well– piss her off: "I said, we're in the middle of the class! I can send a student to escort you to your classroom– ha, we wouldn't want you to break one of your pretty nails!"

Just as Irina stepped forward in order to _castrate_ the man, just as the students began to realize that the blond assassin was serious about giving Takaoka a piece of her mind, another voice rang out that caused all heads to snap toward the 3-E building.

"That's enough!"

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**


	7. 7

**Talent Time**

"That's enough!"

All heads in the field snapped up when they heard that powerful voice ringing out loud, like a church bell sounding the sound of a death parade. Karasuma, quickly followed by Koro-Sensei, descended down the stairs leading to them, each step bringing them closer and into view. While Koro-Sensei still looked like his calm, kind, and logical self, Karasuma's expression was, like Irina's had been previously, _different._

 **Mr. Karasuma, I don't intend to tell you that you are wrong; your concerns are valid. You have very little experience with children; anyone can see that. To see your best, generally, we would require a true battlefield, where real blood is spilled, and real bullets fly.**

His expression was like it had been infused with pure determination. Something had struck a chord in that heart of his, and however much he tried to cover it with a scowl and testy words, as much as he tried to hide it behind the scent of cool metals and dark eyes – he didn't lack a heart. He didn't lack what it took to see his mission through to the end.

 **However, what you fail to see, Mr. Karasuma, is that those children that you have met and seen grow, those children are quite** _ **different**_ **from other children. They have seen what it means to be different and have embraced it; whether they have acknowledged it or not. What you fail to see is that their hearts are, unlike the rest of their peers their age, are more wise and more adult than those of adults twice their age.**

"That's enough," Karasuma repeated, calmly but there was no mistaking that sharp edge in his ringing voice, going between Irina and Takaoka , putting a hand up to the later, fingers outstretched– indicating that he should _stop._ "I made a mistake. Bringing you up to this mountain was the _worst_ _decision_ I could have made."

Takaoka immediately rose up, pushing Karasuma's arm away with a brush of his own.

 **But while they are mature in their hearts, they are still, emotionally, like young adults. They require nuturing; and I don't think I need to remind you that they have been continually been brushed off and aside, pulled and thrown down constantly, in both school and their private lives. I don't think I need to tell you that they require a stern hand, but a kind one. A hand that will pull them up when they fall but then lead them down a greater path... And while my tentacles are strong to nurture them, sometimes, a hand that is like their own, and could be their own one day, is better.**

"I'm taking the class back."

This was met by explosive cheers from the students. Takaoka turned to glare, but it seemed he had spun and had lost all control. When he turned back to face Karasuma, his face was red from anger.

"Karasuma! You can't do this to me! My methods have worked all this time – churning out better soldiers than the likes you could ever hope! These kids won't have a chance!"  
"No. You're wrong, Takaoka."

 **While it is true that, perhaps, another hand, one that is gentle, soft and kind, would receive greater praise and love from the students, and perhaps be a bit more effective in mending the damage done from past hurts– in this situation, our situation, where the living world is at stake, a sterner hand is needed to guide, build and help. While it won't garner much praise or love, it will earn results and respect. Mr. Karasuma... I don't intend to tell you that your decision was wrong; or that your concerns are valid.**

Takaoka charged. Time seemed to slow, just like it had just before Takaoka had gotten the better of him a week ago. However, unlike then, now Karasuma knew that the other soldier cared nothing for the plight of the Earth; only to further himself and his own career.

Using his speed and his strength, Karasuma caught his fist and held it. His other hand grabbed hold of Takaoka's collar around his shirt, and then he threw the other man above his head and into the dirt. A huge rip sounded out loud for all to hear – Takaoka's shirt had ripped, exposing what was underneath for all to see.

Instead of pale flesh, they saw heavy black.

Karasuma watched Takaoka get to his feet and dust himself off, huffing and puffing furiously, a dark expression overcoming his face and causing him to frown further.

 **It was a cheat of fate that you were defeated last week. But hear me; it was simply that, a cheat. Mr. Takaoka planned it from the beginning. You best him in all aspects; in honor, in skill, in intelligence, and most of all, in heart. Look within yourself, Mr. Karasuma. Remember everything that I have told you now, and I challenge you to ask yourself; do you really think that allowing another to take this class, allowing another man to handle these children is best, all because someone, not unlike they have told those children, told you that you simply weren't good enough? I challenge you, Karasuma...**

"What is _that?"_ Irina questioned, furiously, pointing at the black that steeled Takaoka's entire torso, extending to his neck and down his waist, "It looks like... Armor."

"Incorrect," Koro-Sensei announced, voice uncharacteristically serious. It seemed that, in Karasuma's wake, voices had begun to return to the crowd. "While it is _like_ armor, it isn't. It is a plastic substitute; an experiment of the Ministry of Defense. It is meant to protect, but unlike armor, one can form it into whatever shape they wish. With a bit of heat from the body, it becomes harder than steel... _Perfect_ for defending from bullets, knives, and of course... Our own Mr. Karasuma's rather powerful fists."

 _That's how he beat Mr. Karasuma last week!  
But that's not fair!  
That dirty rat Takaoka is a cheater!  
He had to have done that on purpose!  
What the hell! What trash!  
That fight last week wasn't fair!_

"Alright, Karasuma."

Takaoka was facing the cobalt-eyed soldier again. He looked ready to strike again, like a snake going in for the kill– but instead, he rose his hands and put a fist into the other, making a loud clapping sound that reverberated through the entire field.

"If you aren't going to stand down, then we've got no choice. I'm not surrendering to you. I'll finish what I started last week– and this time, there won't be any tricks. Not when we're not the ones who'll be doing the fighting."

 _What's he talking about?  
Who's going to be fighting?  
I have a bad feeling about this, guys..._

Takaoka sends a finger toward the students, whispering among themselves. Karasuma followed his finger, and froze when the other soldier, with his other hand went to a sheath at his side and he pulled out a large hunting knife, silver and shining in the sun above their heads. The blade was new and clean; unused. His adversary's next words caused his mind to go blank.

"Choose your champion, Karasuma!"

 _What?...  
...He can't actually mean...  
A champion? But...  
This is insane!  
There's no way..._

Karasuma barely fought back a flinch when the knife suddenly buried itself at his feet. He looked up at Takaoka, unable to speak. His expression was calm, but on the inside, he was mentally attempting to think of another choice, another reasonable idea that could possibly deter Takaoka from forcing a child to pick up a knife and–

And instead of feeling doubt, he felt _powerful._

 **Mr. Karasuma, I challenge you, when I let you go, to trust yourself. You are a very tough, very hardened individual; and yet, you are rather young yourself, much younger than I am, in fact. Older than these middle school students, but not much older than them in the grander scheme of things... Life is all about pushing past that. Instead of doubting yourself, instead of doubting them, trust them to rise above. Trust** _ **yourself**_ **to rise above. In doing that, not only will you realize just how great of a teacher, of a man you are; but as a teacher, you will realize how great our students are, and just how far they have come, because of you; and how far** _ **you**_ **have come simply by being here, with them.**

 _I can't do it...  
...Can any of us do this?  
This is impossible._

Karasuma bent down slowly, and picked the knife up by the blade. The cool steel was familiar, too familiar, to his touch. His eyes softened somewhat as he stood up, still so slowly. His mind was whirling around and around like the hands of a clock; his thoughts were scurrying like mice all about his head– and when he found the solution, he couldn't help but bow his head and allow himself a very small, unnoticeable half-smile.

He didn't doubt the solution; and that made him feel invincible.

 _Oh my god, I can't do this!  
I can't, I can't...  
We're going to get our asses kicked..._

He turned his back on Takaoka, eyeing those students– those students of _his_ – and scanned each and every one of them in turn. And when he reached the single student that stood out among the rest, the one that he had decided to be his 'champion', his mind screamed at him; he had made the right decision.

 _Who do you think he's gonna choose?  
I can't look!  
Please, please, please, don't pick me...  
He's looking my way! Oh, god!_

He had chosen that single student, the student that would prove to Takaoka, to the students themselves, and to himself, that progress, albeit at a snail's pace, was being made. That they were all stronger than they had been. That victory was simply beyond the dusk and hiding just beyond that eternal crescent moon.

A hush fell among the students as Karasuma extended his arm and offered out the knife.

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**


	8. 8

**Talent Time**

 _N-Nagisa?  
That's–  
What the hell?  
He's gonna get killed!  
What's Karasuma thinking?!_

Irina didn't dare rain on Karasuma's parade, not after all of that confidence and determination that he had showed, after interrupting her verbal spat with Takaoka; but at the same time, she was like-minded with the students.

"Nagisa? The shrimp? He's insane! That boy is going to get chewed up and spat back out," She said, watching as Karasuma spoke privately with the blue-haired boy, after handing him the knife. She shook her head at the scene– "Koro-Sensei, you're not going to stop this?"

"No, no," Koro-Sensei responded, from next to her, "There is no need. Karasuma knows what he is doing, let me assure you."

"There's no way Nagisa of all people– "

"You're wrong. While I do not approve of Mr. Karasuma's usage of my student in this venture, and while I will be speaking to him about it following this; I do agree with his choice," Koro-Sensei declared, as they watched Nagisa part from Karasuma, taking a stance against Takaoka, who had commenced laughing and jeering at the young boy, "Just watch. I think you may be surprised by our Nagisa."

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**

The baby-blue eyes that looked up at him in answer reflected shock, confusion... But then, as young and pale, slim fingers gripped the handle, Karasuma watched as confidence took over; slipping down like a mask over his fear.

"He's planning on using you as an example," Karasuma found himself saying, as Nagisa pondered over the knife, "It's common in the ranks. Catch one poor sod and beat the hell out of him, causing all the other men to cower. It's how he works... But there is a tactic he won't see coming. Listen to what I say; this is what you need to do."

Nagisa listened, and when his grip tightened on the knife, Karasuma knew more so that he had the right choice. While the others would whisper behind their backs, while Takaoka would jeer and laugh... This was the student Karasuma knew would accomplish his mission. This was the student he had chosen.

And what happened next, after Nagisa had pulled away and walked into battle... It stayed with him forever, burned into his memory.

Instead of charging in at the man almost three times their size– which would likely be the instinct of any other student in his place– Nagisa strolled, almost leisurely, to meet Takaoka, who was none the wiser to what the boy was up to; just as Karasuma had suggested.

And then, like a snake... He struck. It was over just like that; Takaoka was downed, toppled from his throne of fear and hurt, and Nagisa was around him, knife flicked upward to the veteran solder's throat.

 _Did you see that?!  
I can't believe this...  
That was awesome!  
Oh my god, Nagisa!  
How in the hell...?_

"Tsk, tsk..." Koro-Sensei had taken it from there; amid the excited crowd. He took the knife from Nagisa and, chewing on the metal that would be turned from nothing in his wake, he looked up to Karasuma, who started– "Handing my student a knife, Mr. Karasuma... The nerve of you."

Amused relief caused a barely heard chuckle. He shook his head when Takaoka stood, causing Koro-Sensei to raise a tentacle in protection of the blue-haired boy, who was still stunned in the wake of his defeat. To Karasuma, he looked like a rookie soldier who had just made his first kill; and in hindsight, he was.

Karasuma had to give Nagisa credit; he had done better than he himself had.

"This isn't... This isn't possible. How...?"

It seemed Takaoka was still dazed; dazed at the loss of the match, his pride, and all by a small boy who looked nothing like an opponent that he would lose to– and that had been his downfall, just as Karasuma had known all along.

"No! I won't be defeated– Karasuma!"

Instead of charging at Nagisa, who was under Koro-Sensei's protection, the enraged behemoth charged Karasuma. Unfortunately for Takaoka, Karasuma was always quick on the draw; he was crashing to the ground with a thunderous crash and a splash of dust, following a quick, yet strong jab to the jaw.

This time, Karasuma knew better than to aim at the body.  
Without his cushion to fall upon, Takaoka and Karasuma were leagues apart.

"You were beaten, Takaoka," The cobalt-haired soldier said, stepping back– leaving Takaoka gasping in the dust, "It's over. You're finished. Don't disgrace yourself even more."  
Takaoka stood, unstable on his feet. Karasuma had hit him harder than necessary.

"...You... You're... I don't believe this! I'll get you back, Karasuma!"

And with that, the man had fled. Karasuma turned to watch him go, and it wasn't until he had completely disappeared that he let the breath he didn't know he was holding out. He slowly shook his head and looked back up, to find Irina and Koro-Sensei looking over Nagisa, ensuring that he was okay, that he hadn't strained himself.

He stepped forward, just as their psuedo-examination was complete.

"Mr. Karasuma," Koro-Sensei said, raising a tentacle and jabbing him, not harshly but just hard enough to prove a point, directly over his heart, "Never place these students in direct harm again, please. This is a school; first and foremost. Not a battleground for shows of your military bravado."

 _Isn't that a bit harsh?  
It wasn't like Mr. Karasuma knew what was going to happen...  
Does this mean he's going to be our teacher again?  
I sure as hell hope so, man!_

"Oh? Have I missed something?"

Karasuma was sure he wasn't the only one who felt the air shift; from warm to cold in a mere instant. The voice that had spoken caused that, of that he was sure. He turned to the Principal of the school there, arms crossed. He held a pink paper, now crushed, in a hand.

"It seems I did," He says, coolly and collected, "Though I must say, that is a disappointment. That long trek was all for naught."

"Principal Asano," Koro-Sensei said, tipping his hat in greeting, "We hadn't seen you. Yes, you missed a spectacular show. I don't think an intervention is necessary at this point, though I thank you for your... Ah, concern, for the students of Class E."

"Yes, yes," Asano brushed him off entirely, focusing on Karasuma. "Though, I will say this– Mr. Karasuma, while I allow your military the use of my facilities... Do realize that there are limits to that power. I expect you to think through your decisons in the future. Another blemish like this, and I might reconsider my stance on this entire affair. Understood?"

Asano didn't wait for an answer. He turned on his heel and disappeared, just as Takaoka had before him. Karasuma crossed his arms and shook his head, just as Koro-Sensei spoke.

"Well, he seemed rather cold today. A bit put-out. Perhaps he was hoping to outst Takaoka himself, in his typical display..."

Irina felt likewise– "What an ass." Well, kind of.

 _That guy is creepy.  
What the hell was that?  
Has the Principal ever come up here before?  
Jeez... He was so harsh on Mr. Karasuma...  
Gosh, I hate that guy!_  
Karasuma took a breath and turned back to the students. The air cleared, with Asano's disappearance, so quickly as he came and went. He felt the tension in his shoulders clear.

"Now," He spoke up, with his newfound confidence; and he was surprised to see that he had their attention immediately. He continued, "I'll be taking back the post of your P.E. Teacher. I'll take the matter as far as I have to. Alright?"

He never forgot the cheers that met his ears that day.

Mr. Karasuma, hey, Mr. Karasuma!  
Don't you think we should get a reward for doing so good?  
Yeah, hey, yeah!  
That sounds great!  
Let's go get some treats!

Hearing those chants, those words... Those smiles. The cobalt-haired soldier couldn't let those faces down. He pulls out his wallet–

"I'm not much for sweets... But you guys point it out, and I'll provide the wallet."

Which might not have been the brightest idea. The wallet was pulled out of his hands and his arm was grabbed, and he found himself being pulled off by his laughing, smiling students. He followed, and a glance behind him told him that Irina was following quickly behind...

...Which reminded him.

Things weren't quiet settled just yet, now, were they?

 **:: - ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM - ::**


End file.
